


No Signs of Stopping

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Humor, M/M, Ninjas are terrible flirts, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut Monday 2021, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Kakashi and Genma are caught in a blizzard while on a mission together, and the fun begins when the games end.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	No Signs of Stopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smut Mondays 2021 January prompt: "Snowed In."
> 
> I do not own these characters; it's my pleasure to write them hot and horny for each other.

“Is it bigger than a kunai?”

“Nope,” Genma shook his head and licked his lips, careful not to scrape his tongue on his senbon. Again.

“Smaller than a shuriken?” Kakashi’s visible eye widened.

“Nope, and that was your nineteenth question,” Genma smirked.

“Tch,” Kakashi hung his head and scratched at the back of his neck. “Is it your kerchief?”

“Nope,” Genma chuckled, “but you were closer this time.”

Kakashi stared at him from across the room, silently demanding to know the solution to the current round of Twenty Questions. Genma used his tongue to bob the senbon protruding from his lips and waggled his eyebrows.

Then he laughed heartily when Kakashi groaned. “You’re too obvious.”

“That’s why it works against you,” Genma heaved himself up from where he sat on his sleeping bag. “You spend so much time searching underneath the underneath that you forget to glance at the surface.”

Though, if he was honest with himself, the surface is what Genma hoped Kakashi _wouldn’t_ notice as he turned his body and the hardened addition to his profile away from his assigned teammate and towards the window.

“It doesn’t look like it'll let up,” Kakashi observed from his seat on the floor behind him.

“No, it certainly doesn’t,” Genma replied, referring to more than the blizzard that blew outside the window.

Kakashi was first to notice the threat of a winter storm in the thickening grey clouds against a darkening grey sky, while Genma noticed little more than his teammate’s physique as they trudged along on their assigned mission. When Kakashi suggested that they take shelter in one of the mokuton cabins Lady Fifth had ordered Yamato to build abroad in preparation for a brutal winter, Genma nodded, willing to follow that ass wherever it might lead. Almost as soon as they shut themselves in, the snow-laden winter wind whipped around the cabin.

And that was when Genma learned he’d traded one storm for another.

Kakashi was not known as a conversationalist, and he proved why when he dropped his sleeping bag on the floor, flopped on it, and pulled out his well-worn copy of _Icha-Icha Paradise_. This in itself wasn’t a bad trait to have in an assigned teammate, and Genma preferred it to Gai’s boasting or Ebisu’s prattling.

However, Kakashi’s absentminded gestures while reading inspired Genma into daydreams that spurred stirrings in his loin. He did his best to keep his stares unnoticed, though he doubted he'd be caught as Hatake was thoroughly engrossed in his smut novel.

It began innocently enough. Kakashi lowered the mask that covered the lower half of his face, and it flattered Genma to know that such a private man was comfortable in his presence. His assessment of Hatake's face was that it complimented the rest of him.

But then Kakashi bit down on his bottom lip, and from that moment on, Genma was transfixed.

He could tell by Kakashi's reactions when he was reading deliciously naughty passages, and Jiraiya, bless him, made sure that they occurred several times per chapter. Hatake's eyes shone, his alabaster cheeks reddened slightly, his breath quickened, and he pulled at his bottom lip, pinched between a tantalizing thumb and forefinger.

When Genma's thoughts drifted to something else pulling and stretching those lips was when he decided that they both needed a different distraction.

Genma produced a deck of cards from his weapons pouch and held them up in a silent invitation for his teammate to join him in a game. Kakashi didn't know how to play Poker, and Genma had forgotten the rules to Old Maid, so they settled on Snap. After one round, it was clear that the game unfairly favored those that bore a Sharingan eye, and they abandoned the cards altogether.

Kakashi then offered Twenty Questions to pass the time, and the game happily occupied them both for nearly an hour. If it hadn't been for the constant reminder that his teammate was _the_ _sexiest shinobi he'd ever seen_ , Genma could've dismissed the little soldier that stood at attention between his legs.

"You wanna make out?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

At least, that's what Genma _thought_ he asked, while he coughed and did his best not to choke and die on his senbon. "What?" He sputtered.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Can you make anything out?" 

"Oh-ah," Genma collected himself and strode to the cabin door.

Even though he pushed it with more force than was necessary, the door opened only a crack before it wouldn't budge further. They were snowed in.

"Well, that settles that," Kakashi got to his feet as he spoke. "We'll spend the night here."

"The night?" Genma half-whimpered, half-rejoiced.

"At least," Kakashi elaborated, "it'll depend on how long the storm lasts."

"Right," Genma conceded as he pulled the door closed.

He hoped the icy blast was enough to convince his cock to shrink back, and it seemed at first to work, until he turned around.

Kakashi had his back to him, or rather, his backside, as he was bent double and rifling through his knapsack on the floor. Genma’s mouth watered, and his jaw dropped, causing his senbon to fall to the floor with a clatter.

This drew Kakashi’s attention, and he peered behind him from beneath his arm as Genma quickly wiped a bit of drool from his bottom lip before it could be noticed.

Hatake was quicker than Genma, however, and smirked in response. “Are we finally done playing games?”

“W-what?”

“I’ve been flirting with you all afternoon,” Kakashi straightened, and that intriguing blush returned to his cheeks.

“ _W_ _-what?_ ” Genma repeated, astonished.

“I took my mask off,” Kakashi explained.

“That doesn’t count as flirting—”

“You were watching me, so I gave you a show,” Hatake punctuated his mumbled words with the slightest, insecure pout.

Genma’s surprise and lust escaped him in a garbled growl as he charged at Kakashi. In two steps, he crossed the room and smashed his lips against Hatake’s.

He couldn’t decide which part of the man he wanted to touch first, so he settled on everywhere. Genma ran his hands up and down Kakashi’s sides, pushed his palms up the other’s chest, then reached around and down to knead the ass he admired so much. He was a little rough in the handling, but Hatake’s muffled moan and persistent, exploring tongue proved he rather liked it that way.

They parted, panting and staring one another down. Genma impatiently tugged at the drawstrings that kept his pants cinched around his waist while watching Kakashi pull down the zipper of his jonin vest so he could shrug it off.

The tent in his trousers rivaled Genma’s, and as if that wasn’t enough of an invitation, Kakashi exposed the impressive appendage that pitched it. He grasped and pulled a single slow stroke down the length of his cock with one hand while lifting his shirt with the other, offering an eyeful of his toned, ivory abdomen.

“I, uh, packed lube when I found out I was assigned with you on this mission, hoping you felt the same,” Kakashi rasped, “but I’m not sure I can last that long right now.”

Genma gripped his own twitching cock at the thought of making the most of Hatake’s ass, incredibly turned on by the fact that Kakashi wanted him so much so that he came prepared. He paused for one moment to glance out the window at the blizzard.

“We’ll have all night for that,” Genma promised and neared Kakashi again.

They crashed their hips together in a frenzy of grabbing and pulling, grinding and bumping. Each pushed into the other, hell-bent on giving and getting pleasure. As much as Genma wanted to blow Kakashi in every sense of the word, the day’s worth of pent-up sexual attraction demanded satisfaction, _now_.

“Suck me,” Genma spoke his fantasy aloud before he could stop himself.

Kakashi dropped to his knees immediately, as if there was nothing he'd like to do more.

He looked up at Genma through his heavy-lidded eye and licked his lips. Then he opened his mouth to as much length as he could take and pulled back slowly, dragging his lips around to the tip.

Genma’s head fell back, and he swayed where he stood. The real thing was so much better than what he’d imagined. Kakashi’s mouth left him momentarily, and he looked down in time to see the other man shift his body sideways. It offered him a grand view of Hatake working himself while he got Genma off.

Kakashi gripped Genma’s hip and urged him to thrust gently into his mouth. This new angle caused his cheek to bulge with every forward push, and Genma thought he might lose his mind before his load.

Before either could happen, however, he felt Kakashi’s nimble fingers caress the crack of his ass. Pressing and probing and _then_ pulsing from chakra gathered at the tips. Genma moaned loud and long at the vibrations stimulating behind his balls, and he willed himself to last one moment longer to enjoy the sensory overload.

Suddenly, Kakashi began grunting around the cock in his mouth, and Genma looked down around his heaving chest to find the other man orgasming on his hand. His cum ran down his cock and hand like melted wax along the sides of a candle and dripped to the floor.

No man on earth could hold out against _all that_ , so Genma surrendered. He shook and shuddered with an unrestrained outcry and more curse words than he’d ever strung together before. When he came down again, Kakashi’s satisfied smirk was there to greet him.

“Damn,” Genma congratulated him, “I need a nap after that, especially if we have plans for later.”

He and Kakashi reclined together on the sleeping bag spread out on the floor in an exhausted heap that resembled a cuddle.

“There’s no signs of stopping,” Kakashi assessed the storm that blew outside the cabin and let his sleepy eyelid droop shut. “We should make plans for tomorrow, too.”


End file.
